


Is it Weird to Like Radio Silence

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Pet Names, Short, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeongin doesn't like himself. Hyunjin begs to differ.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 27





	Is it Weird to Like Radio Silence

Jeongin had enough. Honestly, enough could be somewhat of an understatement considering how he broke down just about every night. That couldn't even calm him, though. He had to worry about how loud his cries are and how he could mumble them, worrying about if his hyungs would hear the result of his stress. They'd had to have noticed his eyes becoming less energetic and bright. His smiles slowly fading and became a static sign that maybe-just maybe, he's been doing okay. He was off, that was an undeniable fact. But, small 'are you okay's don't mean much when you wish you would have never followed your dreams.  
A night like most others, Jeongin went off to bed. He curled up in his bedsheets and tried to get himself asleep before the intrusive thoughts about how he failed everyone came crashing in. That thought process was cut off quickly by the sound of his dorm room opening. He slept alone most nights, so he got up and looked.  
Hyunjin.  
"Hey, Jeongin," Hyunjin softly spoke to him, walking towards the younger boy's bed.  
No response.  
He sat next to Jeongin and gently held onto his hand, smiling at him.  
"Is something wrong?" Jeongin felt his heart speed up, and his head felt dizzy with turbulence. The feeling ran through his veins and made him start shaking.  
"Well... Sweetheart, I just wanted to ask you something," Hyunjin's tone of voice was gentle and caring, which calmed Jeongin down slightly, if at all.  
"Yeah, yeah, cool. About what?" Jeongin held back a stutter and returned the smile.  
"Are you doing okay? Be honest with me. I'll try my best to comfort you if you're not. You look-it's just, you know, you've looked like a ghost or skeleton or something lately!" Hyunjin gripped a little tighter on the pink-haired boy's hand.  
"I-I'm sorry, hyung. I should have told you. You're probably so stressed thinking something's up and-" Jeongin felt his face heat up, his eyes immediately tearing up as well. Hyunjin quickly pulled Jeongin close to him, trying to calm him however he could.  
"It's okay, it's okay. Don't apologize, angel," Hyunjin whispered to him, hearing him start to cry.  
"I-I feel like a failure," Jeongin sobbed into Hyunjin's chest.  
A moment of silence broke through the two of them. Jeongin's breaths calmed slightly, but they were still ragged and heavy.  
"Jeongin, sweetheart, you're perfect. We're all so proud of you," Hyunjin ran his fingers through Jeongin's hair and continued trying to comfort him.  
Jeongin mentally disagreed with all of Hyunjin's praises. Hyunjin loved to compliment Jeongin and give him cute little nicknames like "sweet boy" or "angel," which he wanted to disregard. He honestly couldn't get himself to dislike it because of how cute he found it, but he didn't particularly agree with it.  
Hyunjin moved Jeongin slightly to give himself room to kiss Jeongin's forehead; moving his way down to his lips and eventually, his mouth found its way to Jeongin's ear. He whispered another soft 'I love you' to him and smiled once again.  
Jeongin's eyes had their typical sparkle to them; his cheeks were also flushed. His eyes were slightly reddened as well from the crying he'd been doing.  
"Is there anything I can do to make this better, love?" Hyunjin asked him, his soft and comforting tone staying the exact same.  
"One th-thing. Never leave me, okay?" Jeongin looked him in the eyes and tried to make a promise.  
"I'll never leave you, love," Hyunjin promised.  
Both Jeongin and Hyunjin knew he was telling the truth.


End file.
